Karana Majin
Character History Karana Majin was a girl of no outstanding anything. She came from a middle class merchant family in Arad Doman, and while she has the grace and good looks of many Domani women, there are certainly many who are much better looking. She learned Domani ways at her mother's knee along with her sisters, of which she had two, both older, both of which made fairly good marriages. Around the age of 12 she was a giggly girl who noticed that there were a lot of boys her age going to a scholar named Master Rachin to study. Thinking that would be an excellent place to practice her flirting wiles, she began attending as well. No one was more surprised than she when she discovered that she LIKED attending these classes. Not for the boys, but for the ideas. The wonderful, wonderful ideas. Things of the world she had never known, natural history, mathematics, science. She shivered late at night sometimes just thinking about the possibilities and all there was to know. She became a scholar indeed, to the point where the flirting and the boys were irrelevant, the classes were the purpose unto themselves. The boys at the school, used to enjoying her attentions, became quite irritated at the loss of her notice, and began to taunt her. Their cries of "Scholar, Wallflower, and Teacher's Pet" followed her, for a Domani woman who ignored men was not a real woman... One day, when she could take no more, the final cry that pushed her over the edge was "Schoolboy." With a wail of anger she reached out - and did the most amazing, the most incredible, the most irreversible thing she had ever done. Afterward, when she looked around at the boy who had taunted her, now on the floor after sliding down the wall, and at the terrified faces of the boys around, and the infinitely sad and tender expression on Master Rachin's face, she knew things would never be the same again. And they weren't. She was escorted home by Master Rachin, who talked kindly to her the whole way. Words she never heard. Upon arriving at her house he had a discussion with her parents, locked away in their study. As he departed, he looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, Karana. You were the best I had." And with that he left. Her parents came out looking confused and uncertain. She was packed up and on her way before it all sank in. "Channel." "Aes Sedai." "Tar Valon and the White Tower." All she knew of those places was the Library they were reputed to keep there. And she was to become one of them? Her? She knew no one there, had no one to turn to, except a name. Serafelle Sedai, the Keeper of the Chronicles. Her...mentor? The word was strange. A strange word, for a strange place. One she had never wanted to go to, and still didn't. All she wanted to do was study, not be some, well, freak. She could admit it to herself, that's how people viewed the Aes Sedai. "Witch," they said. And that is what she was to become? ---- So many years, even centuries later, how things had changed. Karana had reveled in being an Aes Sedai, a Sitter in the Hall, and especially Head of the Brown Ajah. Amongst the Browns she had found sisterhood and fellow scholars as passionate about their studies as she was. And she was pleasantly surprised when she manifested a Talent with ter’angreals. She often needed only to hold an item to determine its purpose, although that was not the case with others. Some she never could figure out. But to this day she remained the one Aes Sedai who had traveled, found, and returned the most ter’angreals to the White Tower. She has traveled the continent numerous times searching out items of power to bring back to the White Tower to study. And whenever an Accepted or even a Novice manifested any Talent with objects of Power, Karana made certain that girl went to the Browns. Less than 5 years ago, after Kathana Travelaer’s death, Karana was Raised to the Amyrlin Seat. She chose Arette Sedai as her Keeper of the Chronicles. Her rule so far as Amyrlin has been fairly quiet except for a few controversial decisions that have come out of the Hall. She is the oldest Aes Sedai known to be still living and her hair is almost completely gray, although her face remains unlined and ageless. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios